Falling in love with my student's father
by UnicornLay
Summary: Huang Zi Tao, guru konseling di sekolah dasar mencintai sosok duda beranak satu. Ayah dari murid kesayangannya, Billy Wu. Akankah cinta mereka berakhir happy? Check this !


FALLING IN LOVE WITH MY STUDENT'S FATHER

Author : UnicornsLay

Tittle : Falling in love with my student's father

Genre :M

Warning : Yaoi (boysXboys), mpreg diakhir chapter, typo bertebaran, not for child okee XD, alur gak jelas

A/N : Ini ff baru author, baru percobaan sih maksudnya *LOL* haha tapi tenang aja (masih) aman kok ratednya. Ceritanya agak aneh soalnya author baru tapi trusted (kayak olshop aja). Inti ceritanya pun gak jelas. Jadi enjoy aja

No plagiat!

.

No siders

.

Don't like don't read.

.

CeKiDot !

.

.

UnicornsLay present

.

.

Seseorang dengan rambut hitam kelamnya masih tetap berkutat dengan setumpuk kertas yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Mulut kecilnya yang sedari tadi menggumamkan beberapa tulisan yang tertera, mulai menguap. Ini baru pukul 9 pagi dan dia sudah menguap? Yang benar saja. Ah, ia baru ingat. Semalaman ia tak tidur hanya karena keributan di apartemen kecilnya. Keributan yang disebabkan oleh tetangga sebelahnya. Goresan pena di kertas putih itu terhenti tatkala ia mendengar sebuah langkah anak kecil mendekatinya. Kepalanya mengamati sekeliling ruangnya ini. Ia melihat sosok itu, sosok anak laki-laki dengan punggung tegap tapi kesepian─ia yakin─ dan sepatu berwarna cokelat modern yang membuat penampilan anak itu semakin terlihat elegan. "Saem, sudah waktunya ke kelasku. Hari ini mengajar kan?" Pemuda yang dipanggil saem tadi mengangguk. "Tunggu sebentar ya Billy, i will come to your class on 10 minutes again. Jangan biarkan temanmu pergi dan membuat kegaduhan. Understand?" ucapnya dalam bahasa inggris yang lancar. Billy, bocah itu mengangguk patuh. Well, Tao rasa Billy cukup ahli dalam bahasa inggris. Ia pernah baca di biodata anak kecil itu dan ia menemukan sesuatu. Ayah Billy bukan orang Korea, terlihat dari cara bicaranya sudah jelas bahwa bukan orang Korea. Mendadak pipinya bersemu. Ia tak mungkin menyukai ayah Billy kan? Ia bersuaha menstabilkan kondisinya sekarang. Ia melihat jam tangan di tangannya, ini sudah lebih dari 10 menit dan Billy pun juga sudah pergi. Ah, ia terlambat masuk kelas sekarang. Kertas yang menumpuk tadi ia sisihkan ke loker mejanya. Kakinya melangkahkan dirinya menuju ruang kelas 1-A. Kelas anak pintar. Dan Tao akui itu.

"Dad, aku disini!" sosok anak kecil itu melambaikan tangannya tatkala sebuah mobil elegan menuju ke gerbang sekolahnya. Mobil itu berhenti, pintunya lantas terbuka. Menampakkan sosok berambut hitam dengan gaya modern jaman sekarang.

"Billy, _are you finishing your school_? Apa kau membuat kegaduhan lagi?"

"_Yes Dad, I'm finish my school. _Soal kegaduhan, aku tak seperti itu. Ayo kita pulang Dad, aku lelah"

"Kau ingin makan dulu?"

"_No_, aku ingin mencicipi masakan bibi Im saja di rumah"

"Oke, terserah kau saja son. Ayo naik"

Mereka, Billy dan Wu Fan mulai menghilang dibalik kerumunan manusia yang berdesakan keluar gerbang sekolah.

Sementara di lain tempat, sosok pemuda peach tetap menunduk sambil memakaikan tudung kepala hoodienya. Cuaca agak panas siang ini. Profesinya sebagai guru tak ayal membuatnya bosan. Ia bosan menghadapi tugas –tugas siswa yang tahu-tahu sudah ada di mejanya begitu saja. Tapi disisi lainnya ia sangat senang bisa melihat bocah berambut pirang yang di model keatas dengan kerennya. Bocah bernama Billy. Ia bukan pedophil yang menyukai anak-anak 17 tahun dibawahnya. Tapi entah kenapa ia suka sekali melihat anak kecil itu .

Mendadak sebuah mobil berwarna hitam elegan membunyikan klaksonnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang. Melihat mobil itu. Mobil milik ayah Billy. Ia tersenyum melihat pemiliknya yang sedang melambaikan tangan kecilnya ke arahnya. Imut pikir Tao. Pipinya bersemu saat matanya tak sengaja bertatapan dengan ayah Billy. "Tao saem, mau pulang bersama?" kepala Billy tahu-tahu sudah keluar. Mobil itu sejajar dengan Tao. Ia bisa bertatap muka dengan Billy.

"Tidak terima kasih Billy, aku pulang sendiri. Lagipula aku harus tidur setelah ini. Bus sebentar lagi juga datang."

"Begitu ya, padahal aku ingin pulang bersama songsaenim dan juga my dad"

"Lain kali saja ya Billy. _I'm so sorry i can't go home with you"_

"_No problem saem, _lain kali ya. Songsaenim harus janji yaa?"

"Oke Billy, aku pulang yaa. Bye"

Senyuman manis Tao mengembang lepas. Mata kelamnya pun hampir menyipit. Seperti panda. Persis sekali. Dan juga lucu.

.

.

.

Senyuman manis Tao masih terekam jelas di benak Wu Fan. Sosok itu manis, periang, lucu. Ia tak pernah menemukan seseorang seperti itu. Dan satu hala lagi yang dia membuat ia sering mengernyit heran. Tao seorang lelaki? Garis bawahi lelaki. Tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing. Ia tak peduli. Ia tak bisa jatuh cinta begitu saja. Ia bangun dari posisinya yang tiduran di sofa. Ia melihat Billy masih ada di counter dapur yang ada di apartemennya. Ia berusaha memejamkan matanya. Saat ia membuka kembali matanya, tahu-tahu Billy sudah ada di sebelahnya. "Hey, jagoan kecil. Kau sudah selesai?"

"yeah aku sudah selesai _Dad. Daddy_?"

"ya? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan Billy?" Billy mengangguk antusias.

"Tentu. Aku ingin bercerita tentang Tao songsaenim. Pasti kau suka _Dad_."

Mendadak jantung Wu Fan berdegup kencang. Suhu tubuhnya mulai tak normal.

"Kau tau _dad_, Tao songsaenim itu manis sekali. Awalnya aku kira ia wanita. Tapi setelah melihat jakunnya ternyata dia lelaki. Dia juga pandai. Dia suka panda. Aku suka sekali saat ia mulai melakukan Bbuing-bbuing di depanku. Persis seperti panda. Kurasa ia sangat menyayangiku. Dan satu hal lagi _Dad_."

"Apa?"

"Dia sudah seperti _mommy_ bagiku. Dekapannya yang erat dan hangat membuatku nyaman. Aku belum pernah di peluk senyaman itu oleh siapapun. Termasuk kau sendiri _Dad_. Dia seperti _mommy_ karena dia cantik, manis, apa yang ada di dirinya itu spesial sehingga aku tak bisa menjelaskannya"

Jantung Wu Fan benar-benar akan copot. Semakin bergemuruh tak tentu. Pengakuan anak kecil di depannya ini membuatnya terpukau. Bagaimana bisa ia mempunyai anak sepolos dan sepandai ini. Ia rasa Billy sangat menyayangi Tao.

"_Dad, are you okay?"_

"_Yes, i'm okay son_. Hanya saja _daddy_ lelah. Oh, besok kau libur kan? Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin kerumah rawat hewan milik paman Ahn saja. Kudengar anjing betina mereka baru melahirkan. Jadi aku ingin menengoknya. Boleh?"

"_Of course son_. Baik saatnya naik ke tempat tidur dan bermimpi son."

"Apa_ daddy_ ingin menemaniku tidur malam ini? Aku kesepian"

"Oke, _daddy_ akan kesana 10 menit lagi"

"_Dad_, kata-katamu seperti Tao songsaenim saja. Selalu 10 menit lagi. Hahaha aku jadi merindukannya. Oke, _10 minutes again dad. I'm wait you"_

Senyuman Wu Fan mengembang. Apa itu artinya ia menyukai Tao? Ia masih bingung. _'Tao Tao Tao. Kau manis'_ batinnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Apa kau Huang Zi Tao, guru di sini? Kau guru Billy?" Lelaki peach itu menoleh. Pipinya mendadak bersemu. Tao gugup. Jadi ia lebih menundukan kepalanya.

"Iya aku gurunya Billy. Ada apa?"

"Ah, aku Wu Fan ayah Billy. Kau Huang Zi Tao kan?"

"Oh, Tuan Wu. Panggil saya Taozi atau Zitao saja. Senang bertemu anda Tuan"

Tao mengarahkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Wu Fan dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. Nampak manis sekali.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tao mengangguk lalu mencari tempat yang enak untuk bicara. Setelahnya, mereka duduk dan mulai berbincang.

"Aku tak tahu harus mulai darimana. Aku ingin kau menceritakan tentang Billy saat ia disekolah"

"Baiklah. Billy, sosok mungil yang aku lihat aneh pertama kali. Saat bertemu dengan orang-orang ia begitu dingin. Rahangnya tegas sehingga membuat dirinya semakin tampan. Gaya berjalannya sedikit angkuh dan agresif. Punggungnya tegap, tapi kesepian. Ia selalu menyendiri saat pertama kali masuk. Meskipun ia sedingin itu, tapi ia idola para gadis disini. Ia sosok dingin yang ditakuti dia awalnya. Namun saat aku melihatnnya menangis, pikiranku berubah saat itu juga. Kudekati perlahan lalu kutanya alasannya menangis. Ia bilang ia merindukan ibu dan ayahnya saat seperti dulu. Ia juga bilang ia benci ibu dan ayahnya─"

"Tunggu, membenci? Bisa jelaskan?"

Tao mengangguk sekilas saat Wu Fan menyelanya.

"Yeah, ibu dan ayahnya tega berpisah satu sama lain. Tega membiarkan ia sendiri. Lalu kujelaskan dengan sederhana. Dan ajaibnya tangisannya terhenti saat itu. Kutebak ia pulang lalu meminta maaf pada ayahnya. Bukan begitu Tuan Wu?"

Wu Fan berdeham lalu mengangguk.

"Yeah, itu benar. Aku dan ibunya bercerai saat ia masih taman kanak-kanak di Kanada. Saat itu ia baru berusia 4 tahun. Berarti baru 3 tahun kami berpisah. Ia berubah menjadi sosok yang dingin dan angkuh padaku dan lainnya. Namun saat ia berusia 7 tahun, aku membawanya ke Korea dan masuk ke sekolah ini. Dan seperti kata anda, ia pulang dan menangis meminta maaf padaku. Ternyata dengan adanya dirimu, Billy jadi berubah. Ia jadi periang. Ia mulai melupakan ibunya yang tega meninggalkannya demi orang lain. Dan saat aku bicara dengannya kemarin, ia bilang bahwa kau sosok spesial baginya. Billy bilang kau imut, penyayang, pandai dan sosok seperti ibu baginya. Ia sangat menyayangimu. Aku bahkan tak habis pikir ia bisa lebih menyayangimu daripada menyayangi ayahnya sendiri. Aku seperti gagal merawatnya" Lelaki yang berstatus duda itu menitikan air matanya.

"Tak ada yang gagal, hanya saja anda mungkin belum berhasil. Aku sangat menyayangi Billy. Bagiku ia sosok yang beda dari yang lainnya."

"Terima kasih sudah menyayangi Billy. Oh, lalu apa alasanmu menjadi guru konseling disini?"

"Alasannya singkat, aku suka anak-anak karena mereka polos dan imut. Imajinasinya tinggi sekali. Dengan tangan dan tubuh mereka, mereka bisa membuat dunia berwarna. Soal alasan aku memilih konseling, aku prihatin melihat nasib anak-anak yang tak baik seperti itu."

Wu Fan tersenyum kembali. Sosok disebelahnya ini benar-benar seperti peri_. 'Aku takjub padamu Tao'_

"Eumm, mau ke apartemenku? Billy ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

"Aku tak melihat Billy, dimana dia?"

"Dia ada dirumah rawat hewan. Dia suka hewan,makanya jika libur ia akan kesana. Jadi kau mau ikut?"

"Eh? Bolehkah?"

"Tentu, ayo"

Mereka melempar senyum satu sama lain. Lalu melenggangkan kaki menuju sebuah mobil hitam yang elegan milik Wu Fan. Seorang duda.

.

.

.

"Billy, lihat siapa yang datang?" Bibi Ahn, bibi angkat Billy berteriak di depan pintu rumah rawat hewan miliknya. Billy menoleh. Ditangannya ada sebuah boneka panda yang lucu. Matanya berbinar saat ia tahu siapa yang datang. "Daddy ! wah Tao songsaenim!" ujarnya semangat. Sosok yang lucu dan periang. Wu Fan dan Tao tersenyum. Bibi Ahn memperingati Billy agar tak lari-lari di rumah rawatnya. _"Hi Billy, how are you now? You know i miss you Billy"_ ujar Tao sambil mencubit hidung anak laki-laki itu dengan gemas. _"I'm okay saem. And i miss you too"_ Billy memberanikan diri mengecup pipi guru konselingnya itu. Wu Fan melongo kaget. Tao bersemu merah. Sementara Bibi Ahn hanya geleng-geleng kepala. '_Bahkan anak inni sudah menciumnya lebih dulu daripada aku'_ jerit Wu Fan dalam hati. Tao berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain saat Wu Fan melihat pipinya. Pandangnnya terhenti pada sesuatu. Sesuatu yang dibawa Billy. Matanya mendadak berbinar. Billy yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh. "Songsaenim ingin boneka panda ini?" tanpa sadar Tao mengangguk dengan imut dan polos. Sementara Wu Fan batinnya semakin menjerit melihat Tao yang kada keimutannya semakin hari semakin bertambah. _'Tao, jangan mengundang dosa pada seseorang sepertiku. Tidak baik. Kau masih polos' _

"Baiklah, ini untukmu saem" Billy berujar sambil memberikan boneka panda seukuran 120 cm. Tao langsung menurunkan Billy dari gendongannya dan memeluk boneka panda itu erat-erat. "Kyaa, kau sangat imut saem. Bahkan kau lebih imut dari boneka panda ini saem." Tao hanya tersenyum manis melihat Billy berujar seperti itu. Meanwhile, Wu Fan hanya dapat melongo. Rasanya ia ingin menyerang Tao sekarang namun ia tak bisa. Poor you Wu Fan!

Ponsel Wu Fan bergetar di saku celananya. Ia ijin keluar sebentar untuk mengangkatnya. Sementara Tao dan Billy hanya menatap punggung Wu Fan dengan tatapan datar. Saat Wu Fan kembali masuk, Billy memberanikan diri untuk bertannya pada lelaki dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata. "Apa jika seperti ini, Daddy akan pergi lagi? Urusan kantor?" Wu Fan berjongkok mensejajarkan diri dengan putra semata wayangnya itu. "I'm sorry Billy. Daddy akan pergi sebentar menemui kolega Daddy. Kau bersama Tao songsaenim saja ya di apartemen. Daddy akan mengantarkan kalian pulang dulu." Jemari Wu Fan terangkat untuk menghapus air mata Billy yang sudah jatuh sejak tadi. Wu Fan mengernyit heran. Totally, it's magic. Billy pertama kali menangis di hadapan Wu Fan. "Don't cry my big baby Billy. Daddy hanya sebentar. Please" ujar Wu Fan. "Dad, nanti cepat pulang ya? Daddy harus menepati janji Daddy untuk jalan-jalan bersamaku dan songsae." Wu Fan mengangguk sambil mengelus surai pirang Billy. "I'm promise Billy. Okey, lets go home now my super Billy" Billy dan Tao tersenyum hangat. Langkah mereka terhenti saat bibi Ahn memanggil mereka dengan tangan memegang sebuah kandang. Mereka bertiga mengernyit heran. "Karena bulan lalu aku sudah berjanji pada Billy untuk memberikannya seekor anak anjing, maka aku akan menepati janjiku itu. Billy, this is for you." Billy berlari kecil menuju bibinya. Diraih kandang berisi anjing jenis white pomeranian kecil berusia 2 bulan. Billy tersenyum lalu memeluk bibi tersyangnya itu. "Gamsahabnida bibi. Aku janji akan menjaganya dengan baik. Jika tidak baik, pukul pantatku saja bi" ujar Billy sungguh-sungguh. Bibi Ahn terkekeh lalu mengelus rambut Billy.

"Aku pulang ya bibi Ahn. Sampai jumpa"

Billy mengangkat kepalanya dari piring. "Sudah habis. Rasanya enak sekali saem, aku suka." Tao tersenyum manis. "Setelah ini kau harus tidur Billy, ini sudah malam" Billy menggeleng. "Aku mau menunggu Daddy pulang dulu." Tao tersenyum lalu mengelus surai Billy. "Hey, Daddy mu tak akan pulang jika kau tak mau tidur. Songsae dan Wu Zilly temani bagaimana?" Wu Zilly nama anjing Billy. Anjing jenis pomeranian berwarna putih berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu. Nama itu diambil dari gabungan Wu Yi Fan-Zi Tao-Billy. Nama yang lucu.

Mendadak suasana menjadi hening. Bibir Tao rasanya kelu sekali bahkan untuk mengucapkan sebuah huruf. Sementara Billy hanya melihat guru manisnya yang entah sejak kapan terlihat kikuk dan bingung. Tao melihat jamyang melilit di tangannya setiap 3 detik sekali. 'Argghh, kenapa Wufan masih belum datang juga? Apa iya aku akan menemani Billy sampai ia datang? Berarti aku juga mnginap disini dong? Lalu aku tidur dimana?' Tao berujar di dalam hati sambil menatap sekeliling apartemen dengan nuansa elegan dan sedikit mewah itu. Billy yang sedari tadi menatap gurunya dalam diam, mulai mendekati lelaki bersurai hitam kelam dengan iris mata coklat kemerahan yang cantik. "Saem? Are you okay?" Billy menarik baju putih yang Tao kenakan saat ini. "Eh? Aku baik-baik saja kok. Jadi sekarang ayo tidur. Songsae dan Zilly temani"

"Shireoo! Daddy belum pulang dan aku tak mau!" Tao menghela napas. Bagaimanapun Billy anak Wufan kan? Wajar dia mengkhawatirkan orang itu. Sejenak Tao kesal, tapi juga kasihan. Masa Billy akan begadang gitu. Nanti ia bisa sakit kan. Tao termenung lalu berucap dalam hati.

'_Wufan, sebenarnya kau kemana?'_

_._

_TBC  
_

_sekali lagi berakhir dengan gaje dan abal_

_Don't forget to review readersnim *Bagi spanduk TaoRis*_


End file.
